<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RhysieRey Kinktober 2020 by RhysieRain18Plus (RhysieRain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736250">RhysieRey Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain18Plus'>RhysieRain18Plus (RhysieRain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Leitner Made Them Do It (The Magnus Archives), Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Branding, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Gangbang, Guro, Healed by Sex, Honeymoon, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Scars, Scent Kink, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Wedding Sex, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain18Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Kinktober 2020 Art! Will update couples and tags daily with the new updates. Featuring a variety of ships, characters and kinks! </p><p>Note: The noncon tag is simply to help categorise everything better!! Nothing I've drawn is intended to be Non/Con but may look potentially triggering so I would like to make sure people are safe and can enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Jared Hopworth/Sebastian Adekoya, Jonah Magnus/Other(s), Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonny d'Ville, Martin Blackwood/Michael "Mike" Crew, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Not-Them Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, my name is Rhys and my main art account is @rhysierey on twitter and my NSFW is rhysiensfw also on Twitter! I am 20 and I am also a transgender man so expected a lot of transgender characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is my Kinktober List and what you can expect (This is what I wrote back in August to prepare and yes it is very comedic)</p><ol>
<li><span>Drip-  Martin/ ? <br/></span></li>
<li><span>Fisting- Martin/ Peter</span></li>
<li><span>Scars - Tim/Jon<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Scent- Elias/Peter<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Sex Pollon- Tim/ Jon<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Masturbation- Mike Crew</span></li>
<li><span>Healed via Sex- Jon/Martin<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Face Sitting- Martin/Peter<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Honeymoon- Jon/Martin<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Shower Sex- Tim/ Not!Sasha<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Threesome- Jon/Martin/Tim<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Exposed- Sebastian Adekoya/ Jared Hopworth<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Gangbang- Jonah / Many<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Shibari- Jon<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Bondage- Elias/Jon<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Whipping- Elias/Tim<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Vibrator- Sasha</span></li>
<li><span>Rimming- Michael/ Gerry<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Corset- Jonah<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Anal Sex - Georgie/Melanie<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Triple Penetration - Jonah/ Many<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Lactation- Martin<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Licking- Michael/Gerry<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Reward- Gerry/Martin<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Being Forced to Kneel-Gerry/Jon</span></li>
<li><span>Branding- Mike/Martin<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Aliens Made Them Do It- Martin/Jonny D'ville<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Dominance- Gerry/Jon <br/></span></li>
<li><span>Strippers- Tim<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Double Penetration- Jon/Martin/Gerry<br/></span></li>
<li><span>Being Forced to Beg- Peter/ Martin<br/></span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>All work will be posted on my NSFW twitter account as well as on here! I hope y'all enjoy :3 </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kinktober Day 1: Drip (Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinktober Day 1: Drip</p><p>Martin Blackwood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kinktober Day 2: Fisting (Peter x Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kinktober Day 3: Scars (Jon/ Tim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kinktober Day 4: Scent (Elias x Peter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kinktober Day 5: Sex Pollen (Tim x Jon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kinktober Day 6: Masturbation (Mike Crew)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kinktober Day 7: Healed by Sex (Monster!Jon x Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kinktober Day 9: Face Sitting (Martin x Peter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kinktober Day 9: Honeymoon (Jon x Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kinktober Day 10: Shower Sex (Tim/Not!Sasha)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kinktober Day 11: Threesome (Tim x Martin x Jon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kinktober Day 12: Exposed (Sebastian Adekoya/ Jared Hopworth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kinktober Day 13: Gangbang (Jonah Magnus/ Many)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kinktober Day 14: Shibari (Jon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kinktober Day 15: Bondage (Martin x Elias)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kinktober Day 16: Whipping (Elias x Tim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kinktober Day 17: Vibrator (Sasha)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kinktober Day 18: Rimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kinktober Day 19: Corset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kinktober Day 20: Anal Sex (Georgie x Melanie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kinktober Day 21: Triple Penetration (Jonah Magnus x Many)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kinktober Day 22: Lactation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kinktober Day 23: Licking (Gerry/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kinktober Day 24: Reward (Gerry/Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Kinktober Day 25: Forced to Kneel ( Gerry/Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kinktober Day 26: Branding (Martin/Mike Crew)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Kinktober Day 27: Aliens Made Them Do It (Jonny D'ville/Martin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kinktober Day 28: Domination (Gerry x Jon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>